


Stress Free Baby

by Omega_Nicole



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, can go either way you decide, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Nicole/pseuds/Omega_Nicole
Summary: Was a ask on tumblr:can i selfishly request a chris evans x nb!poc reader. it’s niche and totally just self indulgent but there’s not enough of it tbh. fluff to filth would be nice, maybe after a red carpet ordeal / media frenzy about evans’ sexuality the reader comforts their daddy ;)))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cronchevans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchevans/gifts), [ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky/gifts).



****You were bone tired. You knew Chris had to be too, maybe even more than you because of how the media had swarmed you both at the red carpet. It had been the first time you went to one with him after dating him for nearly three years. **  
**

The media had went crazy with questions and camera flashes and you knew how well Chris handled that, which was to say he didn’t handle it well at all, he was just good at not showing it by now. As he had said once _, ‘going to red carpets are like walking on red hot coals for me.’_

Now you’re both home, changed out of the fancy clothes and just sitting on the couch watching some random disney movie, just trying to unwind. He had really wanted you in his lap and you loved sitting in his lap with his arms around you, all warm and snuggly so it was no hardship at all to give in to his request.

Every now and then he would lean down and kiss over your dark skin, on the area where shoulder met neck, it was where the t-shirt always slid down baring your shoulder. It was one of his very old shirts and your favorite and he loved seeing you in it. You secretly enjoyed his slight possessiveness of you.

His attention was only half on the movie, clearly by the way his hand kept slipping down into your old worn sleeping shorts, his hand big and warm on your skin as he sneakily starts teasing you, touching you where you like it most, his fingers pressing  _just_  where he knew it would start to really drive you wild.

You don’t get to even say anything about it, by the time you’re moaning softly and tipping your head back against his shoulder, his free hand is gripping your chin gently and turning your head for a sloppy kiss that seems to go on forever as he really starts fingering you with intent.

Your legs spread to give him more room, and now your legs straddle his own on the outside, your back to his chest as his free hand keeps a handful of your hair in his hand, just enough to make you aware that his hand is there and your his.

You start whimpering and whining as his fingers don’t speed up, he’s taking his time with you and you can tell how tense he still is, most likely left over from before, you break your lips away from his in a gasp, “Chris….daddy….please….I need it…need you.”

The words you know will start to draw him away from the stress and into this space of just you and him, “Daddy please….feels so good…you make me feel…so good…”

He growls low in his throat at the words as his teeth find a place on your neck to latch onto, he starts fingering you faster and you moan his name loudly, his other hand now moving to your throat and just…rest it there.

“Oh daddy god yes please.” You whine.

“That’s my baby…so beautiful….and all mine.” He whispers roughly in your ear, his hot breath panting softly as he just keeps you right where he wants you.

“My sweetheart is so good for me aren’t you?”

“Yes daddy always.”

“My baby wants to help daddy feel good?”

“Oh always daddy always.”

“Then you scream my name when you cum for me baby.”

You whimper and nod, “Yes daddy.”

“God that’s my good little baby.” He praises and you eat it up like you always do.

He starts fingering you as if it was with his cock, which you can feel is just ready to go, “Daddy….may I have your cock…please…”

“Are my fingers not good enough for you honey?”

“Oh daddy no they are..I just…”

“Just what?” he growls gripping your hair again, making you look at him as he keeps fingering you.

“I just…want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.” You say, blush turning darker on your cheeks.

His eyes grow darker at your words, “Ok baby…daddy will give you what you need.”

                                _________________

“DADDY DADDY DADDY!” You scream as he pounds into you just how you wanted. His hand on the back of your neck holding you down gently from behind, your face turned sideways on the mattress as he fucks you just how you wanted, dirty and hard.

“Yes that’s it baby scream for me, give daddy what he wants, show me how much you like daddy fucking you.” He groans out.

It doesn’t take long after that, he as always knows your body so well now, when you cum you scream his name and he nearly screams yours when he cums.

You come back to yourself enough to register that he has you snuggled up to his chest and the quilt is pulled up over you both and you sigh contently as he kisses your forehead.


	2. A Few Weeks Later

“You want it sweetheart?” He ask.

You moan feeling him tease you with just the tip of his cock, just barely sliding into you, before pulling out. He’s still in his set clothes, which means the cap suit, the newer one and god was it hot.

To make it even hotter, the rest of the cast were just right outside the window of his trailer eating lunch that Robert had thrown for everyone yet again and every now and then one of more then one of them would just look over and watch Chris and you and now Sebastian was the one who couldn’t look away, even made it a point to turn his body more towards you two to watch from his seat.

He doesn’t even stop eating his salad just keeps his eyes laser focused on you and Chris and fuck it was doing things to you.

“Oh look at that, he’s watching us…he’s gonna watch me fuck you baby, you ready for that? Ready to be watched by my pretty boy sebby while I fuck you senseless sweetheart?” Chris roughly whispers in your ear.

“Yes daddy…want it so bad.” You beg.

“God the way you sound when you beg baby…daddy’s gonna give ya what you need.” His boston accent creeping in a bit towards the end of his sentence.

“Yes daddy use me.” You whine, not ashamed in the slightest how you sound or look right now.

“Fuck…” Chris quietly mumbles before finally sliding into you all the way, his hot breath panting behind you before he starts a pace that frankly has you seeing stars.

You get pressed up against the window fast and then your breath is foggy up the window glass as Chris keeps up a fast pace of fucking you hard against the window for all to see, and see they do, nearly every single one of them is watching you get fucked by him right now and holy shit.

Your face burns red as you whimper and whine, Chris’s cock filling you up so fucking good, your eyes don’t mean too, but they land on Sebastians who is watching you like a hungry wolf, out of everyone watching this unfold he’s the one looking the most effected and now your mind is filling up with….so many wonderful ideas.

“Look at him, watching us..watching you…I bet he would love to fuck you baby….maybe next time.” Chris growls as he starts thrusting harder.

“Oh fuck daddy…..”

“You like that don’t you…me watching you both as he fucks you nice and slow sweetheart?”

“Oh god daddy…yes please…” Your about lose your dam fucking mind at the idea alone.

“Next time.” He promises right before he’s growling low in his throat, his orgasm shooting through him causing you to tumble into yours, crying out…his name on your lips…you sag against the window after a moment and look to Sebastian again who….smirks right back at you.


	3. Time for some fun with Sebastian

“That’s it baby, that’s it just take it.”Sebastian whispers behind you.

You gasp feeling him thrust into you a bit harder now as your eyes glance over to Chris who sits in front of you in bed, watching the two of you with hungry eyes, he licks his lips as his breathing picks up the longer he watches the both of you together and who knows…maybe something started here.

Chris has played with Sebastian, Chris has played with you, now that he gets to have you both at the same time? Who knows, maybe this gets to be a new thing you all do together, because boy would you fucking love that.

Being at the mercy of not one but two hot as sin men was a dream come true.

“I’m getting awfully lonely baby, why don’t you shuffle forward here and give me some love.” Chris finally says after watching Sebastian fuck you for who knows how long.

You’re already on your hands and knees so you crawl forward, Sebastian moving with you, until your face is above Chris’s cock just waiting for some tender loving care.

“Well baby don’t keep him waiting.” Chris whispers sweetly and you look up at him, even has Sebastian keeps fucking you silly and it only takes you a second to realize he was talking about his cock.

With a fond eye roll you lean down and deep throat him, because you’re awesome like that and having no gag reflex has always really worked in your favor. Chris shouts your name, his big hands gripping your hair tightly.

“Fuck baby!”

Sebastian groans behind you watching you service Chris, his hands gripping your hips harder as his cock starts really slamming home inside you.

“Beautiful baby.” He groans as he keeps rolling his hips against you.

“ Un copil frumos vreau să te mănânc.” Sebastian starts roughly speaking his native tongue and you nearly see stars from hearing it alone. 

“ Un si beau bébé, je vais te baiser si fort plus tard tu vas voir des stars.” Chris add’s on in fucking french like the teasing daddy he is.

When he spoke that line in his cap movie so long ago, he had decided to learn all of french and now…he uses it on you when you least expect it. 

You whine out around the cock in your mouth and throat, but don’t stop what your doing and neither does Sebastian.

“Does daddy feel good baby?”

You whine out a yes, not like he can really understand the word with your mouth so stuffed full, but he knows it’s a happy whine.

“I bet I do honey.”

Sebastian says something along the same lines, but god you’re starting to get so floaty from feeling so used and loved….their words are starting to be nothing more then gentle caresses to your mind.

“That’s it baby we’ll take care of you, daddy has you, just take it baby, take it all.” Chris growls softly.

You let go and let them do as they please.


	4. Spankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay pls can i have firm!daddy chris evans turning poc neutral reader’s little ass red for being naughty? he looks so ‘daddy’s disappointed in you, baby. you know better than that.’ based on the pic of him in dc, you know the one. xoxo ily thx.

“Daddy’s disappointed in you baby, you know better than that.” He says firmly

You whine because what else can you do? “But daddy.”

“Don’t but daddy me, you knew what you were doing, now you’re going to pay for it sweet thing.” He growls softly.

You whimper as he brings the paddle down on your bare ass yet again and again. At least it’s the nice paddle with the velvet padding, but boy did it still color you up after awhile. He stays in the same two areas, both your ass cheeks, you know when your skin is starting to color because he always has to rub over the soft skin and say, “Look at you…you color up so nicely, even if you are a bad baby.”

You whine softly as he starts it up again and you lost count a long time ago on how many this is, but you don’t feel the urge to safe word out, you’ve taken far more then this, but you do start to feel a bit floaty, the pain of the paddle, the pleasure of it, zinging up your spine every time he brings it down over your flesh yet again.

“Daddy….i’m sorry daddy.”

“Not yet your not.” He says lowly not stopping his spanking.

You try not to move, you try and stay as still as you can but it gets harder the longer it goes on, your low whines non stop by the time he’s stopping and your ass feels like it’s on fire.

“Look at this cherry red ass, beautiful.” He nearly whispers rubbing both his hands now over both ass cheeks, before slipping one of his middle fingers between your cheeks and teasing your hole.

“Da….daddy please.”

“Hmmmm I don’t know if you deserve it baby.”

You cry which in of itself tells him how much you need it.

When he suddenly thrust the finger in to the knuckle, it lights you up from the inside, it feels so good, you need more, but you wanna stay being good.

“Mmmm what a good baby, staying so still for me, not begging for it, think maybe you learned your lesson.”

“Yes daddy.” 

“Hmmmm.” Is all he says before suddenly a second finger is there with the first and he’s fucking you with them, all you can do is gasp as he brings his other hand down on your bare ass and starts spanking you again, while his other hand moves his two fingers in and out of you.

“Oh daddy.” You sob out.

“That’s right baby you’re going to come just like this or you don’t get to come at all.” He growls as he moves his fingers faster and spanks you harder.

You cry and you sob until he leans down and whispers by your ear, “Come.”

You let out a silent scream as you come just like your daddy told you too.

“Good baby.”

 

(The face he uses on reader, but with the RSDR body)

 


	5. Take Care Of Me Baby

“Good baby.”

Chris man handles you after a few minutes to straddle his lap, his cock isn’t hard to miss, it’s big and leaking and still very hard, you bite your bottom lip looking at it just hanging out of his slacks before looking up at him through your eyelashes.

“Daddy needs it baby, daddy needs you.” He says roughly, his eyes boring into yours.

“Then take me daddy.” You whisper, cupping his chin and running your thumb over his bottom lip, “I’m all yours.”

His eyes turn darker and more heated as his hands frame your hips and just…pulls you up and over his cock and then just pulls you down over it so very slowly, you both moan from the action before his lips crash into yours, and one of his hands grips the back of your head to keep you in place

He breaks away from the messy wet kiss only to latch his mouth on your throat, “Bounce on my cock baby.” He mumbles in your skin and you just whimper more at his tone as your hands grip onto his shoulders and hold on tight as you start a pretty dam fast pace right off the bat, making him groan deeply.

“That’s it sweetheart, show me how much you love daddy’s cock, show me how much you love it.”

You tip your head back, your mouth falling open at the way his cock fills and stretches you so perfectly, hitting all the right spots deep inside. You bounce harder for him and his hands tighten there hold on you, the bite of his finger nails into your skin feeling divine, “Oh daddy.”

“That’s it little one, you feel so good around me baby.” He growls low, licking and kissing all the skin he can, his mouth never not touching you, tasting you in some way.

You know it wont take him long, the spanking riled him up just as much as it did you, so you know a few more times of sliding up and down over him is gonna send him right over that edge.

He frames your face in his huge hands and thrust his tongue deep in your mouth as he finally comes a few minutes later, his deep growly groan into the kiss, music to your ears.


End file.
